


Keeping My Hands to Myself

by phantasizeit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasizeit/pseuds/phantasizeit
Summary: Dan and Phil on the night of the Star Wars premiere.





	Keeping My Hands to Myself

They had to leave their flat soon, or they would be late. And Phil didn’t really want to be late to the  _ Star Wars _ premiere of all things. But Dan had come out from the bathroom in a puff of steam, his new white suit hugging his broad shoulders, curved thighs, and the subtle slope of his ass, and Phil hadn’t been able to stop himself from crowding Dan up against the wall. Dan let out a surprised sound, but soon melted against the first touch of Phil’s mouth. 

Phil kissed to bruise. He hoped to subtly mark his claim on Dan, because, in that suit, everyone would be looking at Dan. Wishing they could take him home and see what was underneath. But only Phil could do that.

Phil shoved his hands under Dan’s suit jacket. “Jesus, Dan. You look bloody amazing,” he panted against Dan’s mouth. It certainly wasn’t every day that they dressed up in fancy suits and pretended to fit in with famous people. But when they did, Dan went all the way. 

“Don’t have time to have sex against this wall,” Dan panted back, immediately contradicting himself by nipping at Phil’s lips. “Can’t go to this premier looking debauched, Lester.” Dan shoved his hips against Phil’s, pressing their hard cocks together.

“I can see you’re really doing everything in your power to stop this,” Phil rolled his eyes. He put space between the two of them, but only enough to open both of their trousers. Phil took Dan’s hand and pushed into the opening of Dan’s white pants. “Touch yourself,” Phil whispered. 

Dan nodded, his eyes cloudy with lust. Phil braced himself against the wall with his elbow, and tucked his face into Dan’s neck, worrying the long expanse with his tongue. Dan shivered. Phil looked down and watched Dan strip his own cock with short, clumsy strokes. Phil groaned at the sight of Dan, who looked so put together only minute ago, looking so thoroughly taken apart and rumpled. The tip of his dick was just barely visible above the fist that messily wanked inside his tight trousers.

Phil reached into his own pants and stroked, matching Dan’s movements as best he could. Still, their fists bumped against each other and zippers dug into sensitive skin. It was sloppy, frantic.  

Phil lifted his head to claim Dan’s lips again. “Everyone will be looking at you,” Phil breathed into Dan’s mouth. “Everyone will be looking, staring. But they can’t have you.”

Dan groaned, “And I suppose you think you  _ have me _ ?”

Phil smiled, dropped to his knees, and pulled Dan’s trousers down just enough for his cock to spring free. “Yes, I suppose I do.” Phil took Dan’s length in his mouth and pulled Dan forward by the hips. Dan gasped and cupped the back of Phil’s neck, thrusting his hips forward and fucking Phil’s mouth. Phil continued to fist his own dick.

It didn’t take long until Dan was spilling into Phil’s mouth, hips stuttering. Phil followed closely after.

“Tell me you did  _ not  _ just get come on my shoes.”

  
  
  



End file.
